Lady
by Hobohunter
Summary: Just a little oneshot about Ark and Elza having a romantic dinner. :3 ArkElza LeonClaire


"Oh God I am so nervous" squeaked Ark as he glanced over the plants in the Restaurant. He was waiting for his girlfriend, Elza to come back. He got the best table in the 'fancy' Restaurant. He wanted this date to be perfect. Sure the place cost an arm and a leg, but she always wanted to go there. So he decided that she deserved it.

Ark took a sip of his water and looked at his watch nervously. It was 8:30 p.m. that meant the kids should be getting back from the movies. Leon and Claire took Lily and Lott while Ark took Elza out.

Elza, now she was a beauty; blond with blue crystal eyes. She even had a wild side on her, motorcycles were her fancy. She and Claire were practically meant to be friends with each other. Both motorcyclists, hot, and have Government agents as boyfriends. Well Claire had a Government husband actually. They've been married for a couple of years now.

Ark once again looked around and saw Elza finally emerge from the bathroom. She was wearing a short little black cocktail dress with matching shoes and purse. Her long golden hair was down and it cascaded over her tiny shoulders. She came over to the table and he got up from his seat. He helped her down and scooted her in.

Elza crossed her arms and placed them on the table. "Ark they have a person in the bathroom that gives you hand towels and mints!" she stuck out her tongue slightly to show off the white circle. He laughed and bent forward closer to her.

"That's what we poor folk like to call first class!" they both smiled and leaned back in their high backed chairs. Elza once again looked around and saw all the rich people that were in the room.

"Look at them, they buy the most expensive food and hardly eat it! That's crazy." Ark coughed and took a drink from his water again. Elza watched him down the glass.

"What's wrong? Why are you so thirsty?" she peered at her glass and saw it full.

"Because I'm really thirsty. Plus it doesn't matter because the water is free. At least I think it's free here." Ark looked in the glass wide eyed.

The waiter walked up with a pitcher and replenished his glass, then he walked away.

"How long does it take to get food?" she asked. She twirled her golden locks with her fingers. She looked absolutely bored. They both heard awes and glanced over at the other customers.

They saw a man making banana flambé next to them. They watched as the man poured in the alcohol and set it ablaze. Ark watched Elza and blushed. She looked so cute staring at the flame, her mouth was a little open while watching.

He just wanted to hug her so badly right now. He always loved to see her excited. A few minutes later she looked back and saw him staring.

"What's wrong, do I have something on my face?" she gently put her fingers on her cheeks to feel if there was.

"Huh? Oh no I was just thinking." he smirked slightly. His eyes twinkled as he looked at her.

Elza placed her hands in her lap and blushed slightly. He still knew how to make her smile like that. She loved when he would gaze at her, like there was nothing else in the room.

Elza and Ark both adverted their eyes right before their food came. Their waiter came with their plates and set them in front of them. Ark beckoned the waiter to come down to face level and he whispered in his ear. The waiter nodded and walked away briskly.

"What was that about?" asked Elza as she held a knife and fork ready to eat.

"Nothing, just wanted to remind him that we have champagne for later!" he smiled and picked up his silver ware. They both began to eat their food while having a pleasant conversation.

A bout an hour later both had finished, the waiter came and took their plates away. Then another one came back with a cart and started preparing something.

Elza cocked her head to the side and then realized what was happening. The man lit the alcohol and the scent of banana could be smelt.

"Banana flambé!?" she asked in an excited voice. She looked over at Ark and placed her hand on his. She mouthed thank you and watched the flames again.

After it was made, and quickly eaten. The first waiter came back with a bottle of champagne and two champagne flutes. Elza looked around and saw that they were the only customers left.

After he poured the drinks, the waiter left. Ark raised his glass and as he did it the song "Lady" started playing. Elza looked around in the 'fancy' restaurant and wondered why the hell Styx was playing.

Ark started sining some of the lyrics to her as he held his glass up. He always sang whenever he heard a son he liked.

"Lady, when you're with me I'm smiling

Give me all your love

Your hands build me up when I'm sinking

Touch me and my troubles all fade

Lady, from the moment I saw you

Standing all alone

You gave all the love that I needed

So shy, like a child who has grown"

he stopped right after that and clinked his glass to hers. They both took a drink and Elza spit it out on his face. She coked and gasped as she spit a solid item on the table. Ark gently patted his face with the cloth napkin trying not to look so surprised.

Elza looked down on the table and saw a ring covered in spit. She immediately looked up and saw Ark reach for the ring with his napkin. After he wiped it off a few times he bent down on the ground on one knee,

"Elza Walker, will you marry me?" he looked up at her with fear in his eyes. She started at the ring agaped.

"DO IT!" screamed a voice from behind. They glanced back and saw Leon, Claire, Lily, and Lott sitting at another table. They watched the whole proposal from behind.

Lily and Lott were holding hands and smiling at Elza as they waited for her answer. She turned around and started tearing at the eyes.

"Well?" asked Ark quietly.

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you!" she hugged his neck and he placed the ring on her finger.

Leon and the others came over to congratulate the two. Lily and Lott hugged their mom to be while Ark shook Leon's hand.

"You're going to be my new Mom!" said Lily ecstatically. Elza looked up at Ark and smiled.

"I sure am." she said.

After Ark paid the bill, which was ridiculously expensive, they all went out for ice cream, which was Ark's treat. Well actually it was Leons after they found out that Ark had spent all his money he brought on dinner. Elza gave him a glare after she found out about the money.

"Hey!" Ark said defensively "You wanted to eat there, not me! Blame the banana flambé!" after a some hits and a few hits they went their separate ways home. Ark and the others kept singing "Lady" for a few days after because they couldn't get the damn song out of their heads.

A/N: --Ark Thompson is from RE Survivor. And Elza Walker was supposed to be Claire in RE2, but they cut her. Just google RE 1.5 and she'll pop up. Lily and Lott are the two children that Ark saved in survivor.-- Just letting you guys know if you haven't read my stories before. Or if you haven't played all of the RE's. People that have already read my other stories know I use the four characters a lot! :D I lovez 'em all!

This is one of the paring stories I wanted to do. Hopefully BillyRebecca will be next! And of course I had to have a little bit of Cleon in my story. After all, Leon and Ark are friends (Which is stated in Survivor) and Elza was going to be claire, so they'd be good friends if she was a real character! xD

Oh lol I absolutely love Styx. And whenever I hear "lady" I always have it stuck in my head for days! I heard it earlier and thought of how Ark always sang in my DC story. So this little story was inspired by Styx! lol At least I didn't hear Mr. Roboto xD

I hope you guys like the new story! Oh, please don't flame about the paring, it's my preference. Even though I don't know anybody that would...


End file.
